We will continue the synthesis and biological evaluation of analogs of dopamine. The analogs include both cyclic and open chain analogs. The biological evaluations will include activity on beta-receptors, alpha-receptors, nerve terminals inhibition, emesis in dogs and the central nervous system. The latter area will receive special attention since a number of non-hydroxylated analogs are potent and long acting. Likewise, the compounds should be absorbed following oral administration. We will do some metabolic studies of the unsubstituted aminotetralins and evaluate the possibility of hydroxylation in vivo. If the agents are hydroxylated, the chemicals would be an excellent example of a pro drug. With the beta-receptor agonists will be attempting to develop monohydroxylated derivatives that will be active. These agents should be effective on oral administration. We will also continue to evaluate these agents on regional flow of the coronary vascular bed.